


Let’s Vote

by Sarren18293



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren18293/pseuds/Sarren18293
Summary: แจ้งให้ทราบไว้ว่าหลังจากที่ทุกท่านอ่านฟิคเรื่องนี้จบ ถึงตอนนั้นเราก็น่าจะไม่มีชีวิตอยู่บนโลกนี้อีกต่อไปแล้ว ถ้าจะทำบุญกรวดน้ำตักบาตรไปให้ยังไงก็ขอบอกไว้ว่าเราชอบกินเนื้อนะคะ ผักไม่เอาเพราะเราเขี่ยค่ะ ติดน้ำอัดลมกับขนมมากๆ ด้วย ขอเป็นตามนี้นะคะ ขอบคุณมากค่ะ *ก้มกราบ*





	Let’s Vote

**Author's Note:**

> แจ้งให้ทราบไว้ว่าหลังจากที่ทุกท่านอ่านฟิคเรื่องนี้จบ ถึงตอนนั้นเราก็น่าจะไม่มีชีวิตอยู่บนโลกนี้อีกต่อไปแล้ว ถ้าจะทำบุญกรวดน้ำตักบาตรไปให้ยังไงก็ขอบอกไว้ว่าเราชอบกินเนื้อนะคะ ผักไม่เอาเพราะเราเขี่ยค่ะ ติดน้ำอัดลมกับขนมมากๆ ด้วย ขอเป็นตามนี้นะคะ ขอบคุณมากค่ะ *ก้มกราบ*

ทรูโดกำลังดื่มด่ำกับวันหยุดในยามเช้าพร้อมกาแฟและหนังสือดาร์ค ทาวเวอร์ของสตีเฟน คิงอยู่ตอนที่ปุ่มข้อความแจ้งเตือนในทวิตเตอร์ของเขาส่งเสียงร้องขึ้นมา

ชายหนุ่มละมือจากถ้วยกาแฟ โยนหนังสือออกจากตักไปไว้ข้างๆ แล้วฉวยเอาแท็บเล็ตมาใส่รหัสเปิดเครื่อง ข้อความที่ใครสักคนเมนชั่นมาหาทำเอาเขาต้องขมวดคิ้ว ‘พนันกันได้ว่าจัสติน ทรูโดเป็นแค่ไอ้หนุ่มอ่อนแอขี้ป๊อด’ ประโยคนั้นว่า ‘ลองเทียบกันแล้ว นายทรูโดนี่คงโดนปูตินขยี้ทิ้งได้ภายในเวลาไม่กี่อึดใจแน่’

จัสติน ทรูโดเหลือบมองชื่อคนโพสต์ข้อความ ทว่าไม่มีอะไรนอกจากตัว C และรูปโปรไฟล์ที่เป็นรูปตัวอักษรตัวเดียวกันปรากฏให้เห็น ชายหนุ่มนั่งนิ่งอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง แล้วจึงขยับมือพิมพ์ข้อความตอบกลับไป ‘ผมว่าผมมีดีกว่าที่ตาเห็นนะ’ เขาแย้งอย่างพยายามเห็นขัน

ไม่นานนักมิสเตอร์ C ก็ตอบข้อความที่เขาส่งไปให้กลับมา

‘ตอนปูตินเริ่มต้นทำงานให้หน่วยเคจีบี คุณน่าจะยังนอนใส่ผ้าอ้อมร้องอ้อแอ้อยู่เลย’

ทรูโดขมวดคิ้วรอบสอง โอเค นี่มันน่าจะไม่ใช่เรื่องตลกแล้วล่ะ ชายหนุ่มคิดขณะทำหน้ามุ่ยใส่เจ้าของข้อความที่เขาไม่แม้แต่จะเห็นหน้า จริงอยู่ว่าที่ผ่านมาเขาเคยเจอกับทั้งคำปรามาส เหน็บแนม และถ้อยแถลงประชดประชันจากคู่แข่งพรรคฝ่ายตรงข้ามหรือสื่อมวลชนมานักต่อนัก แต่นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่มีคนจงใจเมนชั่นเข้ามาเพราะต้องการแสดงจุดยืนว่าเหม็นขี้หน้าเขาเป็นการส่วนตัวมากกว่าที่จะไม่พอใจในเรื่องงานหรือเรื่องสำคัญอย่างอื่นจริงๆ

พอคิดถึงตรงนี้เขาก็เริ่มหงุดหงิดขึ้นมาหน่อยๆ จนอดไม่ได้ต้องพิมพ์สวนกลับไปว่า

‘ผมว่าผมเอาชนะเขาในการต่อสู้ได้นะ’ คราวนี้เขาตั้งใจพิมพ์ยืดยาวเลยทีเดียว ‘คุณคงจะไม่รู้ แต่ผมเคยเป็นนักมวยมาก่อน แล้วก็เก่งพอตัวซะด้วยเท่าที่แม่ผมเคยบอก’ ทรูโดกดส่งข้อความไปก่อนรอบหนึ่งเพื่อไม่ให้เกินหนึ่งร้อยสี่สิบตัวอักษร จากนั้นจึงพิมพ์ต่อโพสต์ใหม่ ‘เพราะงั้นผมล้มเขาได้แน่ อีกอย่าง มีแต่คนบอกว่าผมศอกเก่ง’ เขานึกต่อในใจ  _เหมือนที่กำลังศอกถองข้อความคุณกลับไปอยู่นี่ไงล่ะ_

มิสเตอร์ C ส่งข้อความกลับมาอีก คราวนี้อุปาทานไปเองหรือเปล่าไม่รู้ แต่จัสตินรู้สึกว่ามันแฝงนัยเยาะมาหน่อยๆ จนเขาไม่ค่อยจะสบอารมณ์

‘คุณคงไม่คิดว่านักมวยจะเอาชนะสายลับได้จริงๆ หรอกใช่ไหม’

เส้นสติของเขามาขาดผึงเอาก็ตอนนั้นเอง ‘งั้นเราให้ประชาชนเป็นคนตัดสินไหมล่ะครับ’ เขาพิมพ์ตอบไปด้วยความเร็วแบบที่แทบจะเป็นสถิติโลก ‘เลือกรูปของเขากับของผมมาอย่างละรูป แล้วให้คนโหวตตัดสินเลยว่าใครจะเจ๋งกว่ากัน’ ไม่ว่าเปล่าตอนนี้ทรูโดเริ่มลงมือค้นรูปเหมาะๆ ขึ้นมาแล้วด้วย

‘มาลองดูกันสักตั้งไหมล่ะครับมิสเตอร์ C’

 

————————————-

 

อีกด้าน  _มิสเตอร์ C_  กำลังนั่งอยู่บนเก้าอี้ทำงานแล้วอมยิ้ม ยิ้มเท่าที่คนอย่างเขาจะยกยิ้มได้นั่นแหละ และตอนนี้รอยยิ้มของเขาก็กำลังเกิดขึ้นเพราะนายกรัฐมนตรีของแคนาดาอย่างจัสติน ทรูโด

ดวงตาสีฟ้ากวาดมองหน้าคะแนนโหวตที่อีกฝ่ายอุตส่าห์จัดทำขึ้นมา รูปที่เจ้าตัวเลือกใช้เป็นรูปที่ต่างฝ่ายต่างก็ไม่ใส่เสื้อ อวดกล้ามเนื้อส่วนบนกันอย่างเต็มที่ เจ้าของนามแฝงมิสเตอร์ C อดไม่ได้ที่จะหัวเราะหึๆ ในลำคอ เขาก็แค่ลองทดสอบชายที่ทุกคนว่ากันว่าเพอร์เฟ็คเหนือผู้นำประเทศอื่นๆ ดูบ้างก็เท่านั้น ใครจะไปรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายมีส่วนที่เหมือนเด็กน้อยยั่วขึ้นง่ายทั้งยังไม่ยอมโตถึงขนาดนี้กัน

มองคะแนนโหวตที่มีการเปรียบเทียบกันระหว่างสองฝ่ายแล้วก็นึกสงสารอีกฝ่ายอยู่นิดหน่อย ค่าที่ตอบโต้คำของเขาเสียดิบดี ทำโหวตให้ประชาชนเป็นฝ่ายตัดสิน แต่กระทั่งพลเมืองของประเทศตัวเองก็ยังไม่เข้าข้างว่าจัสติน ทรูโดจะสามารถล้มอดีตสายลับเคจีบีอย่างเขาได้ลง คะแนนโหวตที่ผู้นำของประเทศแคนาดามีอยู่ในตอนนี้นั้นต่ำเตี้ยเรี่ยดินมากเสียจนขนาดเขาเองยังอดไม่ได้ที่จะรู้สึกเห็นใจ

ชายหนุ่มคลิกเม้าส์กดโหวตหนึ่งคะแนนให้จัสติน ทรูโดเบาๆ

เอาเป็นว่า เขาจะช่วยกู้หน้าให้อีกฝ่ายสักนิดก็แล้วกัน ผู้นำประเทศรัสเซีย ว _ลาดิเมียร์ ปูติน_ คิดอย่างอารมณ์ดี

 

 

END.

 

————————————-

 

FACT

– มิสเตอร์ C มีตัวตนจริงค่ะ แค่ไม่ได้ใช้ชื่อล็อกอินตามอย่างในฟิคนี้ รูปโปรไฟล์ที่เขาใช้ตอนโต้ตอบกับทรูโดคือตัว C และเท่าที่อ่านข่าวก็ไม่ได้มีการบอกกล่าวข้อมูลอะไรเพิ่ม เราก็เลยตั้งชื่อให้เองตามที่เห็น

– สถานการณ์จริงที่มีการตอบโต้กันเกิดในเฟสบุ๊คส์ ระหว่างการไลฟ์สดของ PM’s daily มีคอมเม้นท์ของผู้ชมพิมพ์เข้ามาว่าทรูโดนั้นอ่อนแอและถูกปูตินบดขยี้ได้แน่ แต่เราปรับให้เกิดในทวิตเตอร์แทนเพราะเราชอบเฉยๆ ค่ะ อีกอย่างก็คือตัวทรูโดนั้นมีทวิตเตอร์อยู่จริงๆ

– ทรูโดเคยเป็นนักมวยมาก่อนจริง และเคยชกกับแพทริค บราซัว จากพรรคอนุรักษ์นิยมเมื่อปี 2012 ด้วย เป็นการชกเพื่อการกุศล ผลน่ะหรือ…ทรูโดชนะน็อคค่ะ (มีคลิปด้วยนะเออ)

– เรื่องผลโหวต ทรูโดเป็นคนเสนอเองว่าให้มีคนทำค่ะ แต่เท่าที่ลองค้นจริงๆ คือหาไม่เจอ (แต่ไลฟ์สดนี่ฮามาก คือทรูโดบอกให้ผู้ช่วยเลือกรูปมาทำโหวตให้ที บอกให้เลือกรูปที่ตัวเองโชว์กล้ามด้วย แต่ข้อแม้เยอะมากค่ะ ไม่ใช่อันที่ถอดเสื้ออันนั้นสิ ไม่เอาอันที่ผมถ่ายกับเด็กหรือทำโฟโต้บอมบ์อยู่ด้วย เอาอันที่ผมใส่กางเกงมวยอยู่ อันที่ผมตั้งไว้เป็นสกรีนเซฟเวอร์น่ะ  _บลาๆๆ_ )

– เราหมั่นไส้หน่อยๆ ว่าทำไมทรูโดต้องเสนอให้ใช้รูปปูตินกับตัวเองตอนไม่ใส่เสื้อโชว์กล้ามมาเป็นตัวโหวตด้วยล่ะเนี่ย ถึงกับออกปากเองเลยนะว่า “เขามีรูปตอนที่ไม่ได้ใส่เสื้อในออนไลน์ ผมก็มีของผมเหมือนกัน แล้วทำไมเราไม่ให้ประชาชนเป็นคนตัดสินล่ะครับ?”

– ทรูโดชอบอ่านนิยายของคิงจริงๆ แต่ครั้นว่าจะเขียนให้อ่านเรื่องแคร์รี่ สาวสยองก็ดูจะผิดภาพลักษณ์ไป ก็เอาซอฟท์ๆ ลงมาหน่อย อ่านแค่ดาร์ค ทาวเวอร์ไปก็แล้วกัน

– ตอนปูตินเริ่มงานในหน่วยเคจีบีตอนนั้นทรูโดน่าจะยังนอนใส่ผ้าอ้อมอยู่จริงๆ เพราะปูตินเป็นสายลับตอนอายุสิบเก้า ตอนนั้นทรูโดเพิ่งจะอายุสี่ขวบ

 

 


End file.
